8 Simple Rules Showing Cheek
by Ariel McLass
Summary: The college Years: Bridget is showing a little too much cheek from behind wearing her college cheerleader uniform and Kate calls her on it. Warning contains disciplinary spanking ofan18 year-old. Don't Like don't read. Read and reviews appreciated.Flames reported


8 Simple Rules; The Cheer Rule

Bridget now eighteen is in college and showing too much cheek in her cheerleader uniform

Bringing You Cheer News & Bottom Bruises:

I am now in college and once again I have good news and bruises. Good news because I managed to stay on the squad and bruises because I broke a team rule. It all began with a demand from my parents that I be educated at a conservative college if I expected them to pay for my university. Well, I agreed because I could still be on a cheerleader squad with a national reputation. My parent's were taken aback and along with a dozen other parents complained about our new more progressive looking uniforms. They showed a lot of skin, but were not indecent. When they saw me perform at the first game they gave the mom of students, aka mom of decency an earful. He told them he would enforce the 'cheer cheek' rule. My parent gave their consent for me to be corporally punished. However, they were scared to confront me and spank me themselves.

"You messed up young lady and broke one of our simple rules!"

"We are not talking about a brief panty flash showing your butt or when you have not pulled down the underwear seam after your excretions have caused the panty to ride up and show some white cheek, Bridget."

"Oh mom" Bridget blows off her mom.

"As a cheerleader and representative of this college you were careless in not pulling up your skirt. Instead you chose to continue a provocative display which colored the opinion of our fans, so now I will color your cheeks!"

Bridget you are supposed to act as a lady you are a cheerleader and a representative of this conservative learning institution. It is regrettable in your case you see having your **skirt** hauled up, your panties pulled down and your butt paddled is not something you should aspire too. This is not something the pretty cheerleader wanted to repeat!

"You assured me the cheer cheek rule would be abided by and I trusted you not to wear your uniform indecently."

"Bridget had been warned twice to pull up her skirt to cover the top of her cheeks. I have no problem of you giving her an ultimatum of either taking responsibility for her actions and be paddled or turning in her cheer skirt and top."

I was ordered to get up and informed that for breaking position without permission. I would receive an additional eight swats with the paddle right on my bare ass. I begged for a pardon, but it was denied. Instead I heard a booming voice that brooked no debate. The paddle was blue with a green diagonal pattern of holes and made out of wood. It was round thick and used for paddle board tennis outside, so it was heavier than a Ping-Pong paddle.

"Pull your panties down to your knees, lean forward and grab your ankles."

I knew that no matter what happened I could not let down the honor of my cheer team.

I flipped up my yellow with black and white accented skirt feeling thee pride of being part of something special. Then, I lowered my white panties ready to sacrifice my butt for the team. My uniform panties down I submitted by bending at the waist, sweeping my long blond hair out of my face and grabbed my ankles while locking my knees in place.

Smack! Spank! Crack! Whack!

Her mad mom put all her weight behind the swats that landed directly at the bottom of my butt crack, leaving a red swatch from cheek to cheek on the same spot

over and over. I had to struggle to maintain my pose as the burn overwhelmed my senses.

SPANK! SPLAT! WHACK! CRACK!

My ass took on a burgundy darker coloring closer to plum. The harsh licks of wood against my bare flesh penetrated deep into my bottom. The paddle swats landing on already tender flesh caused me further pain causing me to toot a regrettable noise from between my cheeks. The cheerleaders laughed at my red faced additional embarrassment. I looked in the mirrored surface of the front of the scorers table and could see my white cheer panties at my knees. Plus, my blemished red ass had purple hued rings of fire on the midpoint of each of my poor inflamed spheres. Were there bruises? You bet!

I would be nursing my rear long after my tears ceased and not sitting without wincing as flesh met the hardwood of the basketball court. The college's honor restored, the mom's duty done I had taken another one for my team.

I brushed my long blonde hair and straightened up from my bent over position. Then I pulled up my green cheer panties and let my skirt with the orange and green trim fall over what can best be described as a red aching bottom.

I am pleased to share my time with the mom of discipline, whoops; I mean mom of students had a happy ending because I stayed on the squad. I am afraid my cheek exposure will also have consequences for our cheerleader coach because of what I heard behind the mom's door. The conversation haunted me as well as my guilt. It was not fair that my careless upper cheek display for not properly wearing my cheerleader uniform had consequences for my cheerleader coach, Brenda. She even wore a yellow skirt with black and white piping like she did before as a cheerleader to support us on game day. She had matching green cheer panties like the rest of the squad and did leaps with us for foul shots made.

"Bridget there is nothing wrong with the cheer skirts if they are worn correctly on the hips." Her mom told her eighteen year-old daughter.

"You assured me the cheer cheek rule would be abided by and I trusted you not to wear your uniform indecently."

"Bridget had been warned twice to pull up her skirt to cover the top of her cheeks. I have no problem of you giving her an ultimatum of either taking responsibility for her actions and be paddled or turning in her cheer skirt and top."

Your friend,

Bridget

Chapter One:


End file.
